Issei Hyoudou (A Good Scientist)
Issei Hyoudou is the main male protagonist of the High School DxD ''as well of the fanon story ''A Good Scientist, written by Taccun on fanfiction. This version of Issei isn't a pervert like in canon; instead, he is a genius with vast knowledge in many fields of science, who one day is attacked by a fallen angel, thus being inserted in the world of the supernatural. Appearance Issei is a 17-year old high school student of average height with short brown hair and light brown eyes. While he wears the usual school uniform, he prefers to wear a white lab coat with pockets over his clothes whenever he is in his laboratory. Personality Issei is very blunt and apathetic, which has lead to his distaste for honorifics and his difficulty in remembering names. He dislikes socializing in general, and ignores most people in an attempt to avoid this. As a result of this, he is always thinking about his current or future projects, leading others to see him as absentminded due to his tendency to space out. Issei also possesses few morals, and cares little for the lives or feelings of those around him. One moral he does have, however, is his obedience toward his parents, deceased as they may be. In the years since their death, he has always upheld their rules for him, although he has exploited loopholes in their wording. Due to this, he has maintained a rigid control over himself, one that he has only relaxed on accident in the presence of Koneko. This is due to his crush on her, though why he developed a crush on her is a mystery to him. He is very protective of his lab and inventions, which cause him to recklessly rush in if either are threatened in any way. The most defining trait of Issei is most likely his curiosity. It has a tendency to override everything else, including his self-preservation instincts. In middle school, Issei was a very different person who based all his inventions off anime and 'cool' factor. The current Issei is incredibly embarrassed by this stage in his life. History WIP Plot WIP Powers & abilities Genius intelect: '''Issei is a very, ''very ''intelligent person; being able to outsmart Sona and Rias put together, as well as possessing a vast amount of knowledge of different science fields and probably being a master of them all. When he was younger he was capable of building and programming a set of different mechanical artifacts and robotic units all on his own. He is well versed in medicine and chemistry as well. '''Quickly adaptative mind: '''Despite being a man of science, he quickly accepted the existence of the supernatural, and recognized the holy element within a fallen angel as such. '''Surgery master: '''He performed them into himself in the past, and was even capable to insolate the holy element from Raynare's body, as well as the demonic one from a dead stray devil. He was capable of giving Asia eyes again without much trouble. '''Master engineer: '''Issei was not only capable of building up and program a semi-sentient unit, but was also able to create floating units to fire lasers and many other gadgets. His knowledge of this field extends to unsuspected levels but nanotech, which he admits doesn't have enough materials to explore the field, but his ability is extensive enough that taking a week to program his units to identify and track down supernatural phenomena was "too much time on it" for him. Equipment Issei has a big array of tool at his disposal; so far he has showed: * '''Jackals: Four-legged bipedal scouting platforms, essentially robot dogs. They can track down holy essence and demonic one as well. * Anubis: The battle version of the Jackals, only bigger, more threatening, and with a unique personality. Equipped with razor sharp claws, a prehensile tail, and a flame thrower. * Fin Funnels: A knock off of Gundam, white plates the size of a forearm that float along an electric "wire" emitted by Issei's brain implant and can shoot lasers of various intensity. Metal wires can be ejected from a panel on their side. * Brain Implant: Allows for increased multitasking ability and calculations, along with various utilities such as time, date, and mapping software. * Accel Mod: a modification to his brain implant to allow for high speed tracking and reactions. * Zap Glove: A black, skintight rubber glove with circuits running along it, which produce a charge when activated. * Beam saber: a red laser sword, created entirely with human science. Taken from Gundam. * Gas Dispenser: Dispenses gas. Quietly. * Various drug cocktails, Tetroxiden being his favored choice for its ease of use. * Tranquilizer pistol: Not something he 'invented', but he does carry it with him at all times. He has shown as well to carry a recorder whenever he goes out to find fallen angels or stray devis. Trivia * Issei had a period of chuunibyu, which made him design and fabricate various artifacts taken from anime, mostly Gundam Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Canon Sacred Gear Users